Fate Between Us
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Sebelumnya... kau sering datang ke tempat ini, begitu pula aku. Kita berdua sama-sama menyukai laut, dan memiliki berbagai kemiripan. Bisakah kita bersama? For eLmaoo. Mind to Read and Review, onegaaiii?


**Fate Between Us**

**Disclaimer** : Trinity Blood bukan milik saya melainkan milik Sunao Yoshida-sensei.

**Note** : Canon, maybe OOC, based on TB manga 7-8.

Special for **Elmao Incester**

**Main Characters** : Seth Nightroad/Suleyman

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Angst/Romance

* * *

><p>'<em>Laut yang sungguh menenangkan hati,<em>' pikir seorang pemuda berkulit coklat gelap bermata _amethys_ yang tengah menyusuri pantai dengan kuda miliknya. Sejak fajar menyingsing, pemuda _bouillue_ bernama Suleyman itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan ke pantai. Menikmati debur ombak yang bersahut-sahutan ditingkahi suara burung laut yang berkicauan di atasnya.

Angin pantai eksotis menerpa tiap helai rambut hitam Suleyman yang ikal, dan pemuda bangsawan yang bergelar Duke of Tigris itu membiarkan aroma laut memenuhi rongga-rongga hidungnya. Suleyman memanjakan mata _amethys_-nya dengan pemandangan alam yang terhampar luas di depannya.

Nyaman sekali rasanya melihat laut biru yang luas dengan hamparan pasir putih yang indah di tepi pantainya. Dan kicauan burung itu bagaikan musik klasik yang menentramkan hati Suleyman. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memejamkan mata _amethys_-nya perlahan, mencoba mengingat semua yang ada di depan matanya dengan seluruh panca inderanya.

Suleyman cukup memahami bahwa bangsawan seperti dirinya tak seharusnya bersantai di tepi laut seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, dia tetaplah seorang anak muda yang masih butuh kebebasan. Kebebasan yang ia dapatkan, ketika memandangi laut biru yang luas di pagi hari.

_Bouillue_ muda itu mendesah perlahan. Sejak 2 minggu lalu, ia resmi menjadi bagian dari pegawai pemerintahan yang bekerja di istana sang Augusta Vradica. Suleyman tahu, jika dirinya ada hanya untuk melayani sang ibunda dan dia pun bersumpah untuk tidak mengecewakannya. Tapi saat berada dalam istana, kadang batinnya terusik. Seperti apakah rupa ibundanya? Apakah dia benar-benar menyayangi setiap 'anak-anaknya'? Jika memang sang ibunda menyayangi anak-anaknya, mengapa dia tak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya di depan semua orang?

Suleyman menghela napas panjang, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Tak sepatutnya dia berpikir seperti itu, karena itu artinya dia mempertanyakan untuk apa dia sebenarnya mengabdi pada Augusta Vradica. Mata _amethys_-nya pun kembali menatap ke arah laut, mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan gundah yang begitu meraja di benaknya.

Ekor mata pemuda berambut ikal itu menangkap siluet seekor serangga yang melintas di dekatnya. Suleyman memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya pada objek yang ia lihat. Objek itu ternyata berupa seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hijau toska yang terbang bebas di langit biru. Seketika, mata _amethys_-nya terfokus pada sang kupu-kupu selama semenit penuh.

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa ke arahnya dan menerbangkan topi kebesaran yang tengah dikenakannya. Perhatiannya pun segera teralih pada topinya yang terbang terbawa angin, dan segera bergegas mengejarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang gadis kecil menangkap topi milik Suleyman dengan tangan mungilnya.

Suleyman terkesiap dengan sosok gadis kecil itu dan menilik penampilannya. Belum pernah ada gadis kecil seaneh itu di _Tsualla Methuseluth_ ini. Rambutnya hitam legam sebahu dengan potongan bob lurus, matanya berwarna hijau lumut yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan, dan ia mengenakan _dress_ tidur berwarna hijau muda lembut. Dengan wajah riang, gadis cilik itu mendekati Suleyman yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dan berujar ramah.

"Kau mau bunga tidak?"

Suleyman segera tersadar dari keterpanaannya pada pesona gadis cilik itu, dan baru menyadari bahwa sang gadis cilik membawa sebuket bunga berwarna-warni di tangan kirinya. Mata _amethys_ Suleyman menangkap sosok kupu-kupu yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya beberapa saat yang lalu, bertengger di salah satu bunga yang dibawa oleh si gadis kecil.

"Hei!" teguran halus sang gadis cilik membuat Suleyman merandek dan refleks menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau lumut si gadis cilik. "Tidak sopan membiarkan seorang gadis cantik menunggu!"

"Ma, maafkan saya, Nona!" sahut Suleyman gugup. Ia menundukkan sedikit wajahnya agar rona merah yang menyembul di wajahnya tidak kentara.

Melihat sikap Suleyman yang canggung itu, si gadis kecil jadi bersemangat untuk menjahili pemuda _boielue_ itu. "Aha! Aku tahu! Tadi kamu melihat ke balik rokku, kan? Lihat, kan~?"

Didesak dengan pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Suleyman semakin tidak berani menatap ke arah si gadis kecil. "Tidak, kok! Saya sama sekali tidak melihat apa-apa!" tukas pemuda _bouillue_ itu panik seraya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Rona merah yang semula tersirat, kini menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya.

'_Tapi tadi pusarmu yang kelihatan,_' gumam Suleyman dalam hati.

"Benar kamu tadi tidak melihat apa-apa?" tanya si gadis cilik, bermaksud menguji.

"Benar, kok!" jawab Suleyman cepat. Kulit wajahnya yang semula coklat gelap, kini berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Gadis cilik itu menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lagi. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu..." Suleyman masih menundukkan wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu berkata lagi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Suleyman, Nona!" sahut pemuda _boielue_ itu tergagap-gagap.

Alis gadis kecil bermata hijau itu berkedut heran. Dia mendekati Suleyman dan berujar. "_Are_? Nona? Jangan terlalu formal begitu, ah!" Gadis itu memejamkan mata hijaunya, menghela napas, dan berkata. "_Bouillue_ memang makhluk yang kaku, ya?" Suleyman menatap tak mengerti ke arah gadis itu. "Namaku Seth. Salam kenal, Suleyman!" sahut gadis itu riang seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Suleyman.

Melihat senyum selembut peri gadis itu, akhirnya Suleyman pun tersenyum manis dan menjabat erat tangan gadis cilik yang bernama Seth itu. "Seterusnya... kamu mau kan, ke pantai lagi bersamaku?" tanya Seth.

"Pasti!" jawab Suleyman mantap. Dan hari-hari berikutnya... mereka pun selalu terlihat bersama di laut, dengan tujuan untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>Lima tahun kemudian... Suleyman melihat sosok gadis itu tengah duduk selonjoran di tepi pantai. Dari raut wajahnya yang kusut, Suleyman dapat menebak bahwa Seth sedang bosan. Pemuda <em>bouillue<em> itu berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Seth, bermaksud mengejutkannya.

"Tebak siapa?" tanya Suleyman seraya menutup kedua mata hijau lumut Seth dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Suleyman?" terka Seth seraya melepas tangan yang menutup kedua matanya dan menoleh ke belakangnya.

Seth mendapati wajah Suleyman tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Sedang apa?" tanya Suleyman.

Seth menatap hamparan laut luas yang terbentang di depan matanya. Membiarkan aroma laut memasuki rongga-rongga hidungnya, membiarkan deburan ombak menyentuh kaki mungilnya, dan membiarkan angin laut membelai rambut hitamnya yang halus.

"Menurutmu?" Seth menjawab pertanyaan Suleyman dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Suleyman menghela napas. "Hey, tolong jawab yang benar. Aku kan—"

Seth menatap lurus ke arah iris _amethys_ Suleyman. "Apa?" tuntutnya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Suleyman mengacak rambut ikalnya yang semula terikat rapi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengucapkannya ataukah tidak. Karena entah kenapa, kalau berhadapan dengan gadis kecil itu membuatnya selalu gugup. Suleyman benar-benar ragu untuk mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Seth masih menuntut jawaban dari Suleyman melalui tatapan matanya yang kini terlihat seperti tengah mengintimidasinya. Suleyman pun akhirnya berkilah dengan berkata. "Sudahlah! Tidak perlu diteruskan!"

Kesunyian panjang pun menyeruak di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya menghabiskan menit demi menit untuk menikmati pemandangan laut yang terhampar luas di hadapan mereka. Meski demikian, ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam hati Suleyman. Sesuatu berupa perasaan 'ingin menyayangi seseorang'.

Suleyman menjulurkan tangan kekarnya, perlahan, dan menarik kepala Seth ke bahunya. Seth agak kaget dengan sikap pemuda _boielue_ itu dan bertanya padanya, kenapa dia melakukan itu padanya. Suleyman memejamkan mata _amethys_-nya perlahan dan menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin... berada sangat dekat denganmu. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu sejak saat itu. Tapi—"

"Bodoh, bukankah kita selalu bertemu di laut ini? Apa maksudmu dengan 'berpisah'? Memangnya kau hendak pergi ke mana?" cecar Seth tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia kali ini benar-benar menuntut jawaban dari Suleyman yang sedari tadi nampak tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Itu benar, tapi..." Suleyman ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita tak mungkin bisa bersama!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku seorang _Methuselah_!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" kejar Seth tanpa mampu membendung rasa penasarannya.

Suleyman berusaha ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi entah kenapa jawaban itu hilang dalam perjalanan menuju mulutnya. Seth yang melihat Suleyman terdiam menghela napas dan berkata.

"_Terran_ ataupun _Methuselah_ tidak masalah, kan?"

Suleyman terkejut mendengar ucapan Seth itu. Namun, ia tak mampu untuk menyangkal ucapan gadis kecil itu. Seth pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yang terpenting itu adalah jiwa. Perasaanmu yang paling dalam. Asalkan kau mengerti akan hal itu, berapa pun lamanya waktu yang akan kita lewati... tak akan ada masalah, kan?"

Pemuda _bouillue_ itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Seth yang nampaknya sangat sulit diterima oleh nalarnya.

"Hu-umm, apa kata-kataku sebegitu sulit untuk dipahami?" tanya Seth saat melihat Suleyman terdiam sekian lama.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Seth," jawab Suleyman tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"_Arara_, kita sudah berteman selama lima tahun, lho! Masa kau masih saja seperti itu?" ucap Seth heran.

Suleyman menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, tak berani menatap ke arah iris hijau lumut Seth. Gadis cilik itu menghela napas panjang. Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut rambut ikal Suleyman.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

Seth menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Suleyman dan berujar. "Biarkan aku seperti ini lebih lama lagi, ya? Tak apa, kan?"

Pemuda _bouillue_ bermata _amethys_ itu tak bisa menolak. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Seth. Memeluk lembut gadis itu sampai matahari meninggi.

* * *

><p>Lima puluh tahun kemudian... Suleyman datang lagi ke tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan gadis itu, Seth. Ia berharap, bisa kembali bertemu dengan gadis yang mampu menawan hatinya itu. Meski sisi lain hatinya berkata tidak mungkin gadis berperawakan mungil, yang menurutnya seorang <em>Terran,<em> itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Mungkin saja dia sudah menjadi seorang nenek tua renta yang sudah hampir mati, atau mungkin saja sudah mati. Pikiran-pikiran seperti itulah yang memenuhi benaknya saat ini. Ia sangat merindukan gadis itu, sama halnya dengan betapa rindunya ia untuk melihat langsung seperti apa 'ibunda'-nya yang telah memerintah _Tsualla Methuseluth_ selama beratus-ratus tahun.

Suleyman pun menunggu dengan sabar di tepi pantai. Tempat ia dan Seth pernah menghabiskan waktu di sana. Tempat yang banyak meninggalkan kenangan manis antara dia dengan gadis mungil bermata hijau lumut itu. Suleyman sendiri masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Seth yang masih tertingal di sana. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi jika dia sudah terbuai oleh cinta mau bagaimana lagi?

Suleyman sendiri sangat mencintai Augusta Vradica melebihi 'anak-anak'-nya yang lain. Sama besarnya dengan cintanya terhadap Seth. Tapi... bagaimana jika Seth ternyata sudah meninggal? Apakah dia akan tetap bisa mencintainya? Suleyman pun hanya bisa terpekur di tepi laut. Menatap hampa ke arah garis horizon yang membentang luas di luar _plete_ sana.

Matahari sudah kembali terbit ketika Suleyman beranjak dari tempatnya untuk meninggalkan laut. Gundah gulana begitu merajai pikirannya. Haruskah dia melupakan gadis itu? Haruskah dia membuang semua kenangannya saat bersama dengan Seth?

Suleyman memejamkan mata _amethys_-nya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. Ditatapnya lama tempat itu sekali lagi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Bibirnya bergetar saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata 'selamat tinggal' pada tempat itu.

Pagi itu pun menjadi awal bagi takdir yang sama sekali tak mereka ketahui. Takdir yang membuat mereka berdua berjalan di arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

><p>Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian... <em>Coube Altue Sarai<em>, rapat Dewan. Suleyman kini memiliki kedudukan yang setara dengan _Yeniceri_. Sebagai wakil perdana menteri yang memiliki banyak peranan penting dalam divisi intelegensi tempat Astharose Asran bekerja. Dan kini ia mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang insiden pembunuhan Duchess of Moldova yang konon kabarnya dilakukan oleh cucunya, Ion Fortuna.

Suleyman menyanggah tuduhan terhadap Ion, dan berujar untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang kasus itu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya tengah berkonspirasi dengan Fraksi Keteguhan yang berencana untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Augusta Vradica. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu, yang jelas dia sangat ingin memusnahkan semua yang mengganggunya dalam pencapaian tujuannya.

Mata _amethys_-nya mengawasi setiap gerak dua orang gadis yang tengah mengendap-endap di hutan dekat makam keluarga Moldova. Suleyman memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan setiap percakapan yang dilakukan oleh dua orang gadis itu.

"Bubuk mesiu inilah yang membakar kediaman Duchess of Moldova," Suleyman mendengar salah satu dari gadis itu berkata. Pemuda _bouillue_ itu memicingkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Nampak jelas di matanya bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah gadis berambut merah yang sedang diincar oleh kelompoknya, sedangkan yang seorang lagi... entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Bom Thermit Napalm. Nampaknya mereka ingin meledakkan Empress bersama makam ini..." ucap gadis berambut hitam itu penuh arti.

'_Suara itu... rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya. Tapi, di mana?_' batin Suleyman penuh tanda tanya.

Si gadis berambut merah segera berlari keluar dari makam dan berseru. "Gawat! Kalau begitu kita harus segera memberitahu Marchioness of Kiev!"

"Bergegaslah. Sebentar lagi Empress akan segera tiba!" sahut si gadis berambut hitam.

Suleyman menganggukkan kepalanya penuh arti dan menyeringai. "...Marchioness of Kiev, ya? Berarti yang melindungi kalian adalah Astharose Asran, kan?" gumamnya perlahan.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, Suleyman menjentikkan jarinya dan dua ekor prajurit _zombie_ sudah menghadang di depan kedua gadis yang berbeda warna rambut itu. Si gadis berambut hitam memberi peringatan pada rekannya.

"Esther, lari!"

Gadis berambut merah yang bernama Esther itu nampak ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan kawannya yang berambut hitam itu. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah serangan dari kedua _zombie_ itu segera mengarah pada mereka berdua. Si gadis berambut hitam segera menghunuskan kedua _kodachi_-nya dan menebas kedua _zombie_ itu dengan gerakan kilat yang tak tertangkap oleh mata. Kepala kedua _zombie_ itu pun terpenggal seketika dan terguling di dekat kaki gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok Lekas kamu beritahukan pada Marchioness of Kiev!" ujar gadis berambut hitam itu berusaha meyakinkan Esther.

Esther menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan bergegas dari tempat itu. Gadis berambut hitam itu, yang ternyata adalah Seth, merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Seth pun berujar pelan.

"Lalu... pemimpinnya itu kamu, ya?" Seth membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap lurus ke arah pria yang telah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. "Kakak."

Iris _amethys_ Suleyman meneliti tiap inchi dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya, dan memberi penilaian pada Seth. Ia nampaknya benar-benar sudah lupa akan sosok gadis yang dulu pernah disukainya itu. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengalahkan para _Auto Lergar_ itu dengan lengan kurusmu, Nona. Kau itu _Methuselah_, kan?" tanya Suleyman dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Bukan, kok! Aku bukan makhluk yang sesempurna itu," jawab Seth pelan.

"Oh, kalau begitu..." Suleyman mengacungkan jarinya ke arah gadis bermata hijau lumut itu. Cincinnya berubah bentuk jadi semacam armor yang menyelubungi jarinya. "Matilah!" seru Suleyman seraya mengarahkan serangannya pada Seth.

Sebuah sinar menyilaukan memancar dari mata cincin itu dan menghantam tanah yang ada di depan Seth, sehingga gadis itu melompat dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menghindarinya. Seth memandang ke sekelilingnya, ia cukup kaget saat melihat tanah tempatnya berdiri tadi telah membeku dan mengkristal.

"Jadi, dia membawa _device_..." gumam Seth pelan. 'Device _adalah model pelepasan yang bisa membekukan medan magnet. Dan salah satunya adalah_ "Solomon's Ring"!' batinnya seraya menghindari semua serangan Suleyman yang ditujukan padanya. '_Bisa-bisanya dia membawa_ device,' batinnya lagi saat melihat _kodachi_-nya patah terkena serangan Suleyman.

Suleyman memojokkan Seth dengan serangan berikutnya, tapi gadis itu berhasil menghindar. '_Hhh, rupanya Augusta itu cukup dibenci juga, ya?_' gumam Seth tanpa sadar bahwa kakinya berada di tepi jurang.

"Eh? Tebing!" serunya kaget.

Suleyman memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Seth dengan _Solomon's Ring_ miliknya. Seth pun terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Suleyman menatap hampa ke arah kapal kekaisaran yang berada di kejauhan.

"Sri Baginda..." gumamnya dengan suara penuh kesedihan.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa orang semulia Anda melakukan pengkhianatan seperti ini?" Astharose mencecar Suleyman tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, bahwa kunjungannya ke kediaman Duke of Tigris itu akan disambut oleh kenyataan yang luar biasa mengejutkan.<p>

Suleyman menatap dingin ke arah Astharose dan menjawab getir. "Walaupun kujelaskan... orang seusia Putri tak akan mengerti. Sudah hampir 300 tahun aku hidup di Empire ini dan berada di sisi Augusta yang agung. Tapi, kau tak akan mengerti keseharian yang kujalani..." Suleyman menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Beliau sangatlah agung, besar, dan mampu memahami segala sesuatunya."

"Agung? Justru karena keagungannya itulah kita semua menghormati beliau, kan? Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak puas?" sergah Astharose tak mengerti. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran pria di depannya itu. Pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri.

"Benar, tak ada masalah dengan keagungan beliau. Tapi, karena beliau teramat agung itulah yang menimbulkan masalah. Lalu aku mengetahuinya, beliau... Jika beliau adalah masa depan, maka tak seharusnya beliau ada di dunia ini," jelas Suleyman tanpa ragu.

Penjelasan itu membuat Abel yang ada di sisi Astharose terpekur dalam diam. Suleyman mempersiapkan serangannya dan mengarahkan _Solomon's Ring_-nya ke arah Abel dan Astharose. Abel segera menggendong Astharose dan menyuruh gadis _bouillue_ itu untuk memecahkan jendela dengan tombaknya.

Mereka pun berhasil kabur. Suleyman menatap ke arah jendela tempat Abel dan Astharose melarikan diri beberapa waktu lalu dan bergumam. "Malam inilah saatnya kita berpisah... Yang mulia. Orang yang paling kubenci dan juga..." Suleyman memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata. "...yang paling kucintai."

Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di makam milik keluarga Duke of Moldova. Seolah memberitahu bahwa saat itu... semua harapan telah musnah.

* * *

><p>Di dalam rapat Dewan yang diselenggarakan oleh para petinggi divisi intelejensi, terjadi keributan karena para peserta rapat begitu menginginkan penjelasan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di <em>Gizelle Adral<em>. Pada saat Marchioness of Damascus dan rekan-rekannya mencoba untuk membeberkan fakta mengenai peristiwa itu, tiba-tiba saja Suleyman telah menyela dan berkata bahwa semuanya itu sia-sia saja.

Seisi ruangan rapat terkejut seketika dan bertanya pada Suleyman apa yang sebenarnya yang ia bicarakan. Bahkan Suleyman mengatakan bahwa pencarian bukti-bukti terkait di balik insiden di _Gizelle Adral_ tidak perlu dilakukan.

"Yang saat ini perlu kita lakukan adalah memilih pemimpin yang baru! Augusta, pemimpin kita, sudah tidak ada lagi. Semalam, beliau telah dibunuh oleh orang-orang 'Outer'. Kita harus bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut. Tugas kita sekarang adalah... memilih pemimpin yang baru! Tak ada tugas lain selain melaksanakan keinginan Sri Baginda yang terdahulu," tegas Suleyman tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikitpun.

Nampaknya, ia benar-benar sudah lupa akan sosok yang pernah dikasihinya itu. Rasa haus akan kekuasaan telah membutakan matanya. Dan ia melakukan itu semua dengan embel-embel 'Demi kesejahteraan umat _Methuselah_'.

Para peserta rapat di ruangan itu mulai berkasak-kusuk dan terpengaruh akan hasutan Suleyman. Bahkan mereka sepakat untuk mencari pengganti Augusta Vradica.

Suleyman menyeringai. Satu rencana telah berjalan dengan mulus, kini tinggal menjalankan rencana lainnya. Pemuda _bouillue_ itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berkata pada para peserta rapat itu.

"Nah. Kurasa, sekarang kalian telah memahami apa yang harus dilakukan... Hadirin sekalian. Saya ingin bertanya pada kalian... Saat ini, siapa yang paling pantas untuk dipilih sebagai penguasa tertinggi?"

Tiba-tiba saja, teriakan dari Astharose Asran telah menginterupsinya dan mengatakan bahwa Suleyman telah melakukan tindak pengkhianatan. Suleyman pun menyanggah dengan tegas bahwa dirinya tidak berkhianat. Bahkan kesaksian Ion yang hadir di ruangan itupun tak dianggap.

"Yang harus tenang itu Anda, Count of Memphis! Bukan... Penjual negeri keparat!" bentak Suleyman marah. Dengan lagaknya bak pemimpin negeri, lelaki _bouillue_ itu memerintahkan para pengawal istana untuk menangkap Esther, Ion, dan Astharose.

* * *

><p>Hampir saja para pengawal istana itu menyerang mereka bertiga, ketika suara lembut yang terdengar familiar di telinga para peserta rapat Dewan menginterupsi mereka semua.<p>

"Hentikan Suleyman! AKu sudah tak bisa lagi bersembunyi setelah melihat sosokmu yang seperti itu..."

Kontan para hadirin di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah suara dan bersama-sama meneriakkan objek yang sama. "Augusta Vradica!"

"Kenapa Anda...?" Suleyman menatap ngeri ke arah sosok agung ibundanya itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dan keringatnya bercucuran seperti habis melihat hantu di siang bolong.

"Kenapa aku selamat? Dari kata-katamu itu, aku mendapatkan kesan semuanya akan menjadi gawat jika aku selamat ya, Duke of Tigris?" sosok anggun bergaun hijau lumut itu melangkan dengan elegan ke arah sang pemilik gelar Duke of Tigris itu. "Memang benar. Aku sedikit takut waktu hampir saja terbunuh olehmu saat berada di _Gizelle Adral_. Tapi, sayang sekali... Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Augusta tegas.

"... Hampir terbunuh?" ulang Suleyman tak percaya. "Sri Baginda. Apakah Anda juga mempercayai kata-kata para penjahat ini? Kenapa saya harus meledakkan Anda..."

Augusta segera memangkas ucapan Suleyman. "Meledakkan? Yang kumaksud bukanlah saat kau meledakkan makam Moldova. Karena saat itu yang ada di sana bukan aku. Kemarilah!" perintah Augusta seraya memberikan isyarat pada seseorang yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Siap! Baginda!" seru orang itu seraya mengangkat sebagian tudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Yang mulia... ADA DUA ORANG? !" seru mereka semua tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Augusta berdiri di samping wanita yang ada di sebelahnya seraya mengangkat topi yang dikenakan leh wanita itu secara perlahan-lahan. "Dia adalah 'bayangan'-ku. Hingga saat ini, dia bekerja sebagai penggantiku saat aku sedang tidak berada di _Sarai_. Merepotkan sekali, ya?"

Saat topi itu tersibak, terungkaplah siapa yang ada di balik tudung itu. Sosok wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Ion, yaitu Duchess of Moldova.

"Nenek! Kok, masih hidup? !" sergah Ion seraya menudingkan jarinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya gemetaran seperti sedang melihat setan di siang bolong.

"Ooh, Ion! Kau masih tetap imut, ya? Ada apa? Kok wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu?" ujar Duchess of Moldova riang seraya melambaikan tangannya pada cucunya itu.

"Aku sudah mencium adanya komplotan tak tahu malu yang akan bergerak tepat pada saat kepulangan Count of Memphis. Pada saat itu, di kastil hanya ada robot sementara Duchess of Moldova yang bertugas menggantikanku. Kami... sudah membuat Count berduka..." Augusta menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Ini kami lakukan untuk memancing keluar komplotan tak tahu malu yang ingin menghancurkan Empire... Jadi, maafkan kami."

Augusta menoleh ke arah Suleyman yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, dan berujar. "Duke of Tigris. Tak kusangka, kau-lah dalang di balik semua ini. Padahal di antara semua anak-anak lain, aku menaruh harapan paling besar padamu."

'_Harapan?_' batin Suleyman bingung. "Maaf, Baginda... Tapi, saya belum mendengar jawabannya dari Anda. Mengenai tuduhan yang dilemparkan pada saya atas peledakan Baginda, kenapa Anda menerimanya secara sepihak? Walaupun Count of Memphis tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan Duchess of Moldova... Tapi, apa hubungannya pemberontakan saya dengan itu?" tanya Suleyman tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia benar-benar sangat bingung, bagaimana mungkin ibunda tercintanya itu bisa mencurigainya? Padahal dia melakukan semua itu dengan rencana yang sangat rapi.

Mendengar penuturan Suleyman itu, Augusta hanya bisa terdiam. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyibakkan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau membunuhku dengan ledakan. Tapi, kau memang 'bermaksud membunuhku di _Gizelle Adral_'. Apa kau ingat wajah ini?" tanya Augusta seraya menampakkan wajahnya pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau?" pekik Suleyman tertahan saat melihat sosok yang ada di balik tudung itu adalah gadis yang dulu pernah dilawannya di _Gizelle Adral_.

Sang Augusta, Seth, tersenyum penuh arti pada lelaki _bouillue_ bermata _amethys_ yang ada di depannya itu. "Waktu kau arahkan _Solomon's Ring_ kepadaku... Saat itu aku ketakutan sekali, Suleyman..." ucapnya pelan, seolah tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dalam kata-katanya.

Suleyman masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Mus... tahil! Masa kau yang waktu itu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Sementara para peserta rapat terkaget-kaget melihat sosok asli Augusta, Esther menyebut nama sang Augusta tanpa mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Eh? ! Seth? !"

Para peserta rapat Dewan pun segera menghaturkan hormat pada Seth, dan ratu berperawakan seperti gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati Suleyman.

"Nah, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? Jika ada, katakanlah!" pinta Seth tanpa bermaksud memerintah.

Suleyman menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sekilas, ia teringat kembali pada gadisnya beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Gadis yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, dulu. Apakah mungkin 'ibunda'-nya ini adalah gadis itu? Logika Suleyman menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan itu.

"Ada..." Suleyman memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'ibu'-nya. "Tadi, Anda mengatakan ini pada saya 'Aku menaruh harapan padamu—'" ucap Suleyman lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar.

"Memang, aku juga menyayangkan terjadinya hal seperti ini," sahut Seth datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Menyayangkan?" Suleyman menggeram marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga kuku-kukunya menusuk kulitnya. "MENYAYANGKAN KATA ANDA? JANGAN BERBOHONG PADA SAYA!" Suleyman mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penuh amarah ke arah iris hijau lumut Seth yang terlihat tanpa dosa itu. "WAHAI IBUNDA KAMI YANG AGUNG! ANDA BUKANLAH ORANG YANG MENARUH HARAPAN PADA ORANG LAIN!" Seth terkejut mendengar penuturan Suleyman, terlebih lagi ketika pria itu mengarahkan _Solomon's Ring_ padanya. "TIDAK ADA SATUPUN DARI KAMI YANG ANDA PERCAYAI!" Suleyman meraung makin keras. Perasaannya bagaikan dicabik-cabik oleh sembilu.

Apakah wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah ibunda yang sangat ia cintai sejak dulu? Kalau memang wanita itu adalah orang yang paling dia cintai, siapa yang telah menghunuskan pedang pada sang ibunda? Dirinya-kah?

Dua buah ledakan mengema di ruangan tersebut. Darah segar pun bermuncratan di karpet hijau lumut, dan mengenai wajah cantik Seth. Mata _amethys_ Suleyman menerawang ke sekelilingnya. Bayangan gadis yang pernah dicintainya dulu berkelebat lagi dalam benaknya.

'_Aah, aku teringat kembali pada gadis kecil bermata hijau lumut itu..._' batinnya seraya menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau lumut Seth. Bibirnya perlahan menyungingkan senyum pilu. '_Ternyata itu kau, ya?_'

"Kenapa... kau sengaja meluputkan tembakanmu?" tanya Seth tak paham pada Suleyman yang terduduk di depannya dengan dada berlubang. Rupanya tembakan dari tombak Astharose tadi telah mengenai jantungnya, dan darah segar masih mengalir dari lukanya itu.

"Memangnya ada... seorang anak yang tidak mencintai ibunya?" jawab Suleyman pelan, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, senyumnya kali ini sangat tulus dan lembut. Tak ada lagi penderitaan yang terukir di wajahnya.

Tubuh kekar Suleyman pun roboh dengan bersimbah darah, Seth segera menangkapnya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya. Seperti yang sering dia lakukan dulu pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dulu sangat ia sayangi seerti layaknya seorang kekasih.

"Baginda..." panggil Suleyman lirih. Seth pun mendengarkannya dengan sabar. "Saya membenci Anda... Karena sekalipun sudah bekerja selama 300 tahun, Anda merupakan suatu keberadaan yang tak dapat saya pahami..." Suleyman menarik napas, walau kini terasa berat baginya. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusaha untuk mengatakan semua yang menganjal hatinya. "Dari mana Anda datang? Dan ke mana akan pergi? Siapa Anda yang telah membimbing kami? Tidak sedikit pun... Anda memaafkan kami!"

Para _Yeniceri_ menundukkan kepalanya melihat adegan mengharu biru itu. Mungkn mereka tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang semulia Suleyman bisa berbuat seperti itu pada pemimpinnya sendiri. Pada sosok 'ibunda'-nya yang sangat agung itu. Mereka berpikir, apakah mereka juga akan jadi seperti itu jika bekerja terlalu lama di samping Augusta? Kejadian ini benar-benar sulit dinalar oleh para _Yeniceri_ muda itu.

Suleyman mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah ke arah Seth, berusaha untuk menjangkau wajah sang ibunda. Dan juga sosok gadis yang dulu pernah dicintainya.

"Baginda... Saya ingin bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." ujar Suleyman dengan napas yang makin sendat. Nampaknya nyawanya sudah berada di pangkal lehernya.

"Apakah itu?" tanya Seth seraya mengelus lembut tangan Suleyman. Sentuhan penuh kasih dan kehangatan. Sama dengan yang ia berikan puluhan, tidak... 250 tahun yang lalu pada lelaki itu.

"Anda ini... siapa sebenarnya? Bukan— Kami ini apa?" setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pria bermata _amethys_ itupun menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir di pangkuan Seth.

Seth menutup kedua mata Suleyman yang masih terbuka itu dengan hati-hati dan bergumam. "Seandainya aku bisa menjawabnya... mungkin aku bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang."

* * *

><p>Dua hari setelah kejadian itu... Seth mengunjungi laut tempatnya bercengkrama dengan Suleyman untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia mengenang semua yang telah ia lewati bersama pemuda berkulit gelap itu selama 5 tahun. Senyum pertama yang ia berikan pada pria itu. Persahabatan. Cinta. Ahh, nampaknya cukup sulit baginya untuk melupakan Suleyman dari dalam benaknya.<p>

Tapi, seperti halnya yang dulu pernah ia utarakan pada Suleyman. "Terran _ataupun_ Methuselah_ tidak masalah._"

Dia akan berusaha untuk tetap menjaga perdamaian antara dua ras itu. Mata hijau lumut Seth menatap ke arah laut yang terbentang luas di depannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali dan berujar.

"Lain kali... kita ke laut bersama-sama ya, Suleyman!"

**#Owari#**

**Keterangan :**

**Methuselah**: Sebutan yang digunakan vampire untuk menyebut kaumnya.

**Terran**: Sebutan yang digunakan vampire untuk menyebut kaum manusia.

**Bouillue**: Bangsawan Methuselah.

**Tsualla Methuseluth** : tempat tinggal para vampir. Disebut juga sebagai 'ujung dunia'. Negeri ini diperintah oleh adik perempuan Abel, Seth Nightroad.

**Plete** : Tabir pelindung.

**Coube Altue Sarai** : Kubah Istana.

**Yeniceri** : Pasukan pengawal kekaisaran.

**Gizelle Adral** : Pulau anak tersayang. Tempat dimana jasad Methuselah yang telah mati dikuburkan.

A/N : (aura suram) Apaan, nih? Gaje banget! *nangis di sudut ruangan* _Sumimasen_, el! Seandainya fic ini ngecewain, boleh kamu protes sepuas-puasnya. *mojok lagi di sudut*

Inginnya sih, ngegambarin bagaimana perasaan Suleyman, dia kan mencintai Seth yang notabene merupakan seorang Empress walaupun dia gatau. Tapi kok malah jadi jaka sembung gini. *ngais-ngais pasir*

Ok, deh. Daripada saya cuap-cuap ga jelas... bagaimana kalau saya meminta sepucuk **review** dari readers sekalian? Kritik dan saran diterima. Mind to Read and **REVIEW**?


End file.
